Black Rot
by compuhorse
Summary: A young (13 year old) Gimli meet's an annoying tree spirit (Legolas) while he's trying to collect firewood in a dark forest. We all know what happens next (huge nerds become big friends) [fantasy au of a fantasy book - details inside]


**NOTES:**

This au's equivalent to elf-friend is tree-friend. Only elves/tree creatures higher up can grant it as a title. (Later on Gimli gets more involved with elf things and meets Galadriel, who grants him tree-friend because he's great)  
>Gimli is like 13 and Legolas is hecka old but looks about 18<p>

It is currently Summer in this story. Legolas' tree is a Magnolia! (apparently it's not even very good for firewood it doesn't burn very hot, but Gimli doesn't know that! [I have no idea if Magnolia's produce squaw wood either…])

None of the societies on LOTR assume gender so haha yeah that's a thing.

This story is basically a fantasy!au of LOTR where I changed a bunch of things (eg; Elves are tree spirit things, numenoreans are merpeople/amphibian people, Rohan's are centaurs etc.) idk just a bit of fun. I never figured out what dwarves where tho (if you have any ideas let me know!) and at the time of writing this im very vague about details.  
>(maybe dwarves are humanish - the most fantastical creature of them all)<p>

not betaed much and tree facts probably not correct

I have a follow up story in mind to write if anyone's interested let me know and I'll work on it faster than I may have otherwise.

The forest was darker than most and weighed down by old tales that scared the young ones. Most of the children thought it folly to camp in the wood for any stretch of time as they travelled to the Home Mountains. Gimli would perhaps count himself among them if not for the age he had recently acquired and the responsibilities that came with it. He could no longer hold to childish thoughts, even in the gloom of the forest.

He travelled through the forest that day,relishing his new found role. Bearing a new axe with pride and inspected the surrounding trees. His father's instructions in mind, he chose his quarry and began chopping only to be interrupted not two strokes in;

"Stop!"

Gimli paused and looked behind him, towards the direction of the camp, but saw no one. He shrugged the call away and continued at his task only to be interrupted again quite quickly. This time by a nut hitting his skull. followed by another call;

"Did you not hear me?! Still that cruel tool!"

The voice seemed to come from above, a curious impossibility considering the height of the branches at all nearby trees which were all too tall for climbing. Gimli rubbed at his head, laid his axe aside with no particular intention to heed the request and turned his gaze towards the canopy above.

"Who is calling to me? And for what purpose, I would only heed a call if there was worth to the message"

"My message is most worthy I assure you, for it is in service of these trees. I ask you stop for have they not suffered enough without also suffering your sharp axe?!"

"I see no suffering within these branches." He responded, foolishly he thought. There could be no good of arguing with invisible voices. Particularly those who avoided identifying themselves.

"Then perhaps you do not look hard enough." Said the voice in hasty reply, "For there is darkness gripping the bark."

"The canopy above blocking the light of the sun so that I feel as though it was midnight rather than daylight! It is only natural that the wood would appear darker in this oppressive shade."

Gimli fancied he heard an annoyed huff from above, which gave him some satisfaction. "You delight in being deliberately obtuse. The rot is plain to my eyes! Although perhaps your lack of sight and comprehension is understandable considering." An arrogant snort before the voice continued, "Little respect for nature is not the only failing of your species."

The insult inflamed Gimli, impatience brimming. "Bah! I can make no judgement of your eyes as you have decided to leave me without your presence. For which I am glad! Any who would make such ridiculous statements must have a ridiculous look to them also!" He picked up his axe once more, "Now go! Before I find myself even more delayed. I have an important responsibility, something a foolish child who only makes time to prank would not understand."

There was a sudden rustling overhead followed by a flash of movement. Someone leaping from the tree perhaps? Yet anyone who jumped from that height would surely cause themselves injury. He turned around quickly, glimpsing a tall figure flipping in the air and landing on the ground perfectly, leaves crunching under their feet.

Gimli took hold of his axe again. He then gave a moment to observe this creature before him, assuming them to be the person he had been speaking with. They were clad in a simple green jerkin belted over a silver tunic and dark pants. Wearing no boots, but light shoes and a light cloak the green of the leaves. Neither seemed to offer the protection one would need in a forest such as this making Gimli question the choice. It seemed to him that one should not underestimate this forest and those who did so were fools courting trouble. Such an estimation did not seem out of place all things considered.

Beyond their clothes the stranger was long and thin and could be described as lithe by others, with a sharp face and long pointed ears. They appeared to be eighteen, although Gimli could not say for sure. There was not much Gimli could say for certain in general, and this uncertainty unnerved him. He had heard tales of mysterious beings living in forests, keen glowing eyes peering from dark treetops. He shuddered to think of it.

It was then the other spoke, "Pah, first you speak falsehoods about me and now you stare? How rude."

"I will have you know that I understand responsibility very well you troublesome mite. These trees are under my care, and it is my duty and honor to ensure their health. I would imagine stopping reckless youths from chopping them to pieces would fall under my responsibilities hmmm?"

Gimli bristles, and tightens the grip on his axe. "I am a proud son of the Mountains and I won't stand for these insults! I have no time for this you petty, selfish creature. Speaking of responsibility yet refusing to let others fulfill their own. I do not take these actions lightly you know."

Their face twisted into a scowl at Gimli's words. Crossed arms, face turning away to hide his face glowing with embarrassment. Gimli scoffed and congratulated himself on shutting the other up. Having won the argument his concern turned elsewhere.

"Why are you so concerned about these trees? I would have assumed they could care for themselves." He asked.

Silence, save for a huff. Gimli was sure they wouldn't answer until; "There is a rot in these woods. Unnatural darkness. I need to protect them in the hopes that they might heal."

There was silence for a moment, before Gimli felt moved to speak again by the awkwardness. He sighed.

"I still have need of timber. I have a responsibility to my family, who requires the wood for vital warmth and cooking for the night. Surely you can understand my need?" It was growing even darker and his absence would not be easily explained, especially without wood. And yet, he would still rather reason with this stranger and beg wood of him than hasten to another part of the forest where he might find his lumber without company. For all that they were a twit, perhaps it was respect to a fellow of similar understandings.

They sighing, refusing to look towards him, "I will concede your need. Come with me and we shall collect your quarry." A pause, "I am Legolas, by the by."

"And you may call me Gimli"

Legolas led him quickly through the forest. The confident grace with which the other handled himself was impressive. They easily accommodating for the roots and low hanging branches which seemed intent on tripping Gimli. The pace Legolas was setting didn't help at all and Gimli found himself struggling to keep up. Eventually they came to a tree, set apart from the others in some quality Gimli could not name. The trunk was tall, stretching upwards and splitting at several intervals. Branches covered with thick leaves waved outwards, crossing each other in complicated patterns to form the large canopy above them. The leathery leaves provided ample coverage, obscuring the majority of the tree's interior.

"Stay here" Legolas says before moving towards the tree and climbing it. It is some moments and Gimli has lost sight of his companion. He felt awkward standing there alone. Perhaps this is some extended joke and Legolas meant to leave him here? The thought takes root in his mind, distracting him. It left him surprised by the whack and thud that sounded near the tree Legolas had scaled.

Very shortly after a head popped thought he foliage; "If you could be so kind as to inspect the branch? I am afraid I have little knowledge of the properties wood would require for successful fire. If you find it appropriate I will procure more of a likeness."

Gimli approaches hesitantly, wary of any more falling branches. He considers the branch carefully, "The wood will burn well." He turns upward to face the creature before continuing, "Though the less moisture the better if you can manage it. I would not go past some squaw wood either." An expression of confusion on Legolas's face, "That is, dead wood that still hangs from the tree. Typically it is quite small, only as thick as my arm if that."

Legolas nods, "I will go searching." And so he does, disappearing back into the canopy. Gimli moves back from the reach of any falling branches. Many sizable branches fall as well as dead wood that would be used for kindling. Only when Legolas jumps from his perch does he move towards the branches with his axe, beginning to split the wood into portable wood was difficult to split, although he suspected most of that came from his own lack of strength. Something which Gimli hoped would develop over time.

"That is all I am willing to provide for the moment. I assume you will be wanting more in the future, and I would beg you seek me instead of laying your axe to any trees in this forest."

"This is more than enough, and I thank you for your kindness. I shall seek you out in days to come."

Legolas smiles and says, "I would like that.", before settling back into silence broken only by Gimli's work. Before long Legolas's voice rose in song, a lyrical thing in a language he didn't recognise. It lasted till Gimli took his leave, and probably beyond that as well.

Gimli had camped with his family in the forest for two weeks when they decided to delay the journey no longer. Gimli had spent much of that short time with Legolas, talking and singing for the most part. Although both were hesitant with information about their people Gimli learnt much about the wood elf himself. His name was Legolas, which meant Greenwood in his language, and he was male. He loved acorns and singing, and had called the forest home for most of his life. Legolas was rather strange, but not as rude as Gimli had first thought. He had come to admire the other's passion and dedication to his home. A great friendship had grown between himself and Legolas, a friendship he was woe to cut so short. With heavy heart Gimli sought the wood creature to inform him of the departure late that morning, and together they grieved a lost companion.

Both were reluctant to leave each other even when all conversation had been spent and every song sung, so they sat together quietly. After a time Legolas interrupted this quiet, "Gimli. I hope you will visit me again. If you find yourself close to the forest." He said.

"Of course I will!" He replied. Pausing a moment he continued, "Although It could be many years before we see one another again. How might I find you?"

Legolas leapt lightly to his feet and leaned closer to the trunk of the tree they rested against, the same that Legolas had harvested wood from their fateful first meeting and almost every meeting after that. Their habit was to rest against it, the wood of roots and trunk providing surprisingly comfortable support. Gimli often wondered at the tree, it's indescribable spirit. He had settled on describing it as a regal air, one of grand purpose and great love.

"You may find me by this tree. It is mine you see, a place of rest and connection to the forest. Knock on its trunk three times just so and I would know you were here." He said, demonstrating the knock as he did.

An uncomfortable thought quickly settled in Gimli's mind and refused to be shaken. "Do you mean… You would feel that knock my friend?" Legolas nods "And all else that is done to this tree, you would feel that as well correct?"

Legolas nods again and Gimli stares wide eyed, aghast and angered at this fool of a creature. He exclaims in outrage, "And all this time you have been shedding branches for my benefit?"

"Yes, but calm yourself Gimli it is of little consequence. Branches fall naturally, I was only quickening the process. Besides, you had need of the wood and I would rather give of myself than take from the trees I protect. You have done no wrong by me I assure you." Legolas replied calmly, taken somewhat aback by his friends reaction. Truthfully he had almost forgotten how strongly mortals felt about pain and mortality. For those of the trees, decay in it's natural state was not met with mourning but acceptance. Hope as well, for new life could come from death not tainted by Darkness.

Despite these reassurances Gimli still felt uncomfortable with his friend shedding limbs for his benefit. Sensing his friends discomfort Legolas stepped towards his friend and continued, "You know my friend, trees don't usually mind sharp axes. They more than others understand the place that death has in life. I was only so protective of these trees as they had sacrificed so much in defending the other forests from the Rot."

"So I need not be concerned about more strange creatures jumping out from trees to bother me when I need to collect firewood?" Gimli says, causing a startled laugh from Legolas. Before too long Gimli looks towards the sky and noticing the time reluctantly began his farewells.

From his pack he removed a gift he had fashioned for Legolas, "it is small and ill made," he said, "but I would have you keep it as proof of our friendship." Legolas was touched and inspected the gift closely. It was a flower constructed from wire with a small gem at the centre of its petals. He admired the craftsmanship and marvelled that such strong material might bend so easily.

Attaching the flower to the collar of his tunic he then reached for his own token, a bracelet he carved from the wood of his tree, and passes it to Gimli. "If I had such authority I would name you tree-friend. I hope it is enough for you to be known as Legolas-friend instead."

They smile sadly and embrace before they part.

Legolas ducks into the tree canopy and sprints across the branches of the forest as quick as he can towards Gimli's camp. He had spied upon them once or twice before hand, always at a safe distance of course. Mortals still unnerved him greatly, their ways strange and dangerous. Or so he had heard. Strange they still were but his new friend was making him reconsider the possibility of danger, and the disdain he had so regularly voiced.

The camp appeared to be packed for the most part and after a while he saw Gimli join them. They questioned where he had been for so long, and he ignored them or answered vaguely while he helped with the last of the preparations.

Once they were off Legolas followed the troop as far as he was able. They left him at the edge of the forest and he watched till they left his sight. Gimli for his part, took one final look at the forest as they were leaving, touching the bracelet on his wrist as he did so.


End file.
